


Ублюдок смеется

by Gavrusssha



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Однажды они поспорили, нет, даже не так, _поспорили_, типа, хэй, думаешь, мне слабо?





	Ублюдок смеется

Однажды они поспорили, нет, даже не так, _поспорили _, типа, хэй, думаешь, мне слабо?__

__Никому тут ничего слабо не было._ _

__На самом деле обоим было ну… Страшно. Питер видел, что Роумэн видит, что Питер видит, что ему страшно. Ну и самому тоже как-то…_ _

__Нет, предрассудками Питер не страдал. Он ими наслаждался._ _

__— Все это хрень какая-то бестолковая. Чего ржешь?_ _

__Роумэн хрюкнул._ _

__— Да это я так, угораю. Вспомнил, что видел тебя не только голым, но и без кожи._ _

__— Я мурашках, нахуй, весь, холодно. Давай, или приступай, или признай, что тебе слабо._ _

__Роумэн на уровне его живота вздернул брови._ _

__— Спокойно, псина. Не суетись. — И снова хмыкнул._ _

__Это что у него, Питера, там такого смешного ниже пояса?_ _

__— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Я, ващет, могу перекинуться прямо сейчас, и ты останешься в памяти людей сильно покусанным зоофилом._ _

__— Лично я при любом раскладе останусь в памяти мудаком с золотой ложкой в жопе, — как-то задумчиво сказал Роумэн и сжал пальцы._ _

__Не так уж плохо. Чужая рука на собственном члене впечатляет. Девочки делают это ну… осторожно. Опасаются, вроде как, не сломается ли, и, если не сломается, то не вскочит ли вдруг член на ноги отдельно от хозяина и не начнет ли за ними бегать, во всяком случае, такое у него до сих пор складывалось впечатление. Роумэн, естественно, знал, как правильно гонять, ну и…_ _

__Питер разжмурился._ _

__— Ты чего застыл?_ _

__— Смотрю. — Смотрел Роумэн снизу вверх, пристально, неуютно._ _

__Всасывающе смотрел. И держал же его при этом за яйца, буквально, ну-ну._ _

__Питер фыркнул, больше для себя, напоминая, что все это ну… на спор. Зачем они поспорили, зачем _он _поспорил, он вспомнить прямо сейчас не смог. Может, Роумэн его заставил, по-своему, по-упыриному? Нет, вроде бы мути в голове не было.___ _

____Между тем Роумэн продолжал, и знакомый ритм туда-сюда действовал, разумеется, как обычно — член Питера уверенно торчал и краснел, по спине и жопе бежали знакомые мурашки — в общем, ничего нового, только он зачем-то позволил мужику себе дрочить, более того — другу позволил, более того — догадываясь, почему тому так приспичило._ _ _ _

____Догадка такого рода его посетила не сегодня. Нужно было быть совсем гаджо (1), идиотом, к тому же слепым, чтобы не считать в языке тела Роумена — что тот «такой», по крайней мере, в отношении него, Питера. Но, поскольку Роумэн не превращал это в проблему, то и Питер предпочитал спускать тему на тормозах — Роумэн ему нравился, это поначалу, а потом всё это жуткое говно, которое они переплывали вместе, Питер привык к нему, притерся, прилепился. Ну и… Нет, он думал, что они как-нибудь — КАК-НИБУДЬ — поговорят и разрешат недосказанность, но именно _поговорят _, ага.___ _ _ _

______Ни о чем типа того, что сейчас происходило, он точно не думал. Позволял событиям самим развиваться, как…_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Эй, полегче!_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Не любишь по-жесткому?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Я просто попросил полегче._ _ _ _ _ _

______...Как какая-нибудь девчонка._ _ _ _ _ _

______Да._ _ _ _ _ _

______Нет, черт, странная мысль, ему точно никто не взбалтывал мозги?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Эй, упырь?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Роумен медленно опустил и снова поднял веки, словно соглашаясь с определением._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Ты никогда не пробовал эти свои штуки с мозгами на мне?_ _ _ _ _ _

______— Слово скаута. — Роумэн поднимает свободную руку со сложенными в жесте клятвы пальцами._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Но, если бы пробовал, мне бы не сказал?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Намек на улыбку. Или на оскал. Взгляд в лицо._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Сечешь._ _ _ _ _ _

______Возбуждение подступило, и, чтобы не думать ни о чем, кроме, Питер делает шаг назад и садится на край стола. Столешница приятно врезается в задницу. Сейчас все — приятно. Питер отбрасывает волосы с лица. Роумен поднимается на ноги, подходит ближе, всматриваясь, и вдруг берет его лицо в обе ладони._ _ _ _ _ _

______Это уже ни в какие ворота. Питер вырывается, и поцелуй — если собирался иметь место поцелуй — остается несовершенным._ _ _ _ _ _

______— Ч-черт._ _ _ _ _ _

______Роумэн секунду смотрит на него с высоты своего роста, а потом грохается на колени и надевается на его член губами..._ _ _ _ _ _

______— …БЛЯ!_ _ _ _ _ _

______...Отсасывая с интенсивностью, которая отрезает все мысли выше члена. Совсем._ _ _ _ _ _

______— З-зачем?! — Питер смотрит вниз, дико вытаращившись._ _ _ _ _ _

______Вот было бы странно получить ответ, да. Разумеется, он его не получает, взамен чувствуя, что все это долго не продлится: хотя _мозг _Питера шокирован, то все остальное в порядке, более чем, надо признать...___ _ _ _ _ _

________— А-а-а-а, блядь, исусе, боже!.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________...Что это _хорошо _, ну просто вот ХОРОШО. Мужик, одноклассник, друг и упырь...___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Питера подбрасывает, он прижимает обе ладони к лицу._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— А-а-а-ах ты ж сука, как…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________...Ага, и УПЫРЬ_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________...Судя по ощущениям, заглатывает..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— Да чтоб тебя!.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________...Его член, упершись одной рукой ему в бедро._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Питер хватает Роумена за волосы, отдергивает его голову, хрипя, и кончает._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Все равно метко. Блин, что ж теперь будет._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Роумэн вытирает его сперму с лица._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…Господи, исусе, с лица._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________И смеется._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ублюдок смеется._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Презрительное название не-цыган.


End file.
